


Bittersweet Cotton Candy

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Crack Relationships, Daddy Kink, Homosexuality, M/M, Mpreg, PrinceBlack, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: La magia lo es todo. La magia se mantiene pura. La magia más poderosa te guiará al Daddy más adecuado para ti, incluso aunque tú no lo entiendas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chryoskane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryoskane/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic por estrenar, terriblemente enamorada de este universo que cree y la idea de usar un tema muy gastado de una forma un poco más creativa. Decidí subirlo porque necesito publicar algo y no he avanzado realmente nada más, así que solo podía subir algo nuevo que tenga varios capítulos y al final la votación dijo que debía ser un Long fic Sirry. Les comento que si quieren adelantos o votar en las encuestas de los fics pueden buscar mi página en face como Lex Snape ¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo al leer mis historias y si no he contestado los comentarios de los Drabbles y OS es más que nada porque no había podido meterme a la compu para eso ;A;~ Pero ya les respondo a todos~
> 
> Advertencias. AU. Crack!Shipping. Relaciones con diferencia de edad. DaddyKink y Sugar Daddy —bien empleado—.

**_01._ **

Regulus acomodó el frente de su túnica blanca, su rostro infantil brillaba de emoción apenas contenida, a su lado una de las gemelas Nott, la que vestía una túnica de un color vino muy oscuro, le sonrió un poco y le sacó el cabello de la frente con una caricia suave. Ella sería una Mommy maravillosa, Regulus podía saberlo por la forma en que su mano había sido gentil en todo momento y por el brazo con el que rodeaba a su hermana por la cintura en clara protección.

—Te lo agradezco —murmuró inclinando la cabeza apenas, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Luces adorable, el color blanco va perfecto en ti ¿Regulus, cierto? —Regulus asintió sonriendo— Soy Charlize Nott, ella es mi hermana mayor Channel, estará contigo.

La niña le sonrió radiante y tomó su vestido de un suave rosa perlado por los costados para hacer una reverencia. Regulus pensó que seguro era de esas mimadas que pensaban que ser Babies era ser una princesa.

La tiara acomodada en su cabeza rubia, brillando a la luz de las velas casi lo obligó a hacer una mueca. No le gustaban las chicas, demasiado consentidas, demasiado perfectas naturalmente para ser Babies.

Había escuchado a su padre quejarse por años, como solo las chicas deberían de nacer como Baby, lo vergonzoso que era que uno de sus hijos no fuera un Daddy, pero Andromeda tenía razón, y a su padre no le gustaba nada.

—Encantado de conocerte Channel —respondió forzando una sonrisa, manteniendo sus manos en perfecta posición. Había sido el mejor en su clase de preparación y adaptación para Hogwarts.

Él era un Baby perfecto, podía ser educado con cualquiera, y podía mantener una insípida conversación con esa niñita, pero antes de siquiera recibir una respuesta, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron.

Regulus miró con emoción las velas de profundo color purpura y llamas rosadas flotando en el aire, y más allá en el techo brillaban las estrellas en un cielo sin nubes y sin luna. Las paredes brillaban casi como si fueran de oro puro, aunque Regulus sabía que eran de piedra, Sirius había dicho que solo lució de esa manera esa noche y el día que volvían todos a casa por las vacaciones de verano. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo entre las mesas para la presentación a los miembros del colegio, Regulus miró a la izquierda y observó un mar de túnicas rosadas, azules y verdes en tonos suaves. Distinguió entre el montón de rostros a Narcissa, sentada justo en el centro, su prima estaba muy satisfecha de haber sido la pareja del fabuloso Lucius Malfoy, un hombre encantador, atractivo y poderoso.

Regulus siempre había sabido que ella era una perra arrogante, una princesa acostumbrada a tener lo que quería siempre y, al final había conseguido a uno de los Daddies solteros más codiciados. Justo como sus padres le habían enseñado que merecía, tal y como ella había deseado, pero no tendría problemas con ella, no si podía evitarlo. No había sido cruel con él en ningún momento, y enemistarse con una de las familias más poderosas sería suicidio político y no tenía intención de arruinar las cosas para su propio Daddy.

Había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que tuvo uso de razón, deseando conocer al suyo. Sus ojos miraban al fondo de la habitación, recorriendo los rostros de aquellos que también escaneaban con la ansiedad y el anhelo pintado en sus rostros. No había conocido aún a su Daddy, así que era obvio que no era un sangre pura mayor con contactos en su familia, así que debía ser un estudiante a punto de terminar el colegio, pero ninguno hizo que su magia saltara ansiosa y se uniera él en ese momento. Con la decepción mostrándose clara en su rostro, arrastró la mirada por la enorme mesa solamente haciendo una lista mental de aquellos a quienes conocía. Le sonrió apenas a su hermano y entonces cayó de rodillas.

Todos los nuevos estudiantes dieron un salto atrás, alejándose de Regulus, mientras lágrimas de desesperación rodaban por sus mejillas.

Eso no podía estar pasándole, no a él, no lo merecía, había hecho todo bien, había sido el mejor Baby, tenía una dote mucho mejor que cualquiera de los de su generación. Las lágrimas rodarán cayendo en sus labios entreabiertos, rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo al frío piso de piedra.

Lo observó ponerse de pie, luego acercarse a él. Regulus sabía que él tampoco lo quería ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía sentido que eso pasara, no era correcto, la magia tenía que haberse equivocado, pero no había manera que eso hubiera pasado. Su Daddy caminó y se arrodilló frente a él, Regulus sabía que había llegado el momento de entregarse. Cerró los ojos y mientras una mano temblorosa tomaba su barbilla, unos labios agrietados besaron su frente.

La magia danzó.

Viajó desde ese punto de contacto uniéndolos, llevándose por un momento, ante la sensación de calidez todo el horror y todos los sueños destruidos, ante lo que era tener un Daddy solo un año mayor que él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jelo beibes! ¿Se va a acabar el mundo? ¡Shi! pero le queda un rato y no es por eso por lo que actualizo, actualizare de forma semanal a menos que me quede sin capítulos o se me olvidé que es sábado, espero que les guste la historia y si no pues ni modo, hay mas fics en el mundo.
> 
> Seguiremos viendo la historia de nuestros bebeces PrinceBlack un ratito más antes de seguir con la otra ship —que nadie ha adivinado—, recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario y quien adivine me puede pedir un drabble o OS con el prompt que quieran.

Regulus se quedó sentado en un salón vació junto al Gran Comedor, sostuvo el sándwich sobre el plato un momento, antes de suspirar y bajarlo, se pasó las manos por el cabello desacomodando los finos mechones oscuros.

 

No tenía apetito, ni un poco.

 

Miró al otro lado del salón de clases, sentado sobre el destartalado escritorio para el profesor, estaba su Daddy. La idea le ponía de los pelos de punta y casi le hacía llorar, no era posible que un chico como él fuera su destino, principalmente porque era un chico. Había estado sentado cerca de su hermano, así que tenía doce años ¿cómo se suponía que alguien de su misma edad lo cuidara? Regulus podía ver en su túnica de segunda mano que no era heredero de una gran fortuna ¿Cómo amasaría una fortuna lo suficientemente considerable para ser mayor que su dote en el año que Regulus se quedaría en Hogwarts ante de reunirse de nuevo? Sus padres no podían hacer nada para separarlos de manera definitiva, pero sí podrían poner tantas trabas como quisieran mientras ese chico no fuera tan rico como ellos. Aunque Regulus estaba en shock, aún deseaba que ese chico cumpliera. Era su Daddy, la magia había elegido, tenía que hacerse responsable de él, de su magia y su vida entera, así que no iba a tolerar ser ignorado de esa manera, él era absolutamente el mejor Baby que cualquiera podría tener e iba a hacer que se enterara de ello.

 

No se molestó en arreglarse el cabello o la túnica, solo se puso de pie y caminó con paso firme hasta detenerse frente a su Daddy. El chico ni por un momento dió señales de haberlo notado, solo mantuvo los ojos clavados en el libro apoyado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, comiendo un sándwich tras otro.

 

—¿Señor Black, necesita algo? —Regulus saltó girando para mirar la puerta del aula abierta y a la profesora McGonagall parada bajo el marco. Regulus sabía que era una situación muy inusual que una pareja se reuniera cuando aún no formalizaría la unión, pero nadie podía evitar que se unieran al nivel más básico de la simple aceptación cuando la magia lo exigía, pero ambos eran jóvenes. Regulus no sabía si el chico ya había despertado físicamente, pero lo dudaba, era casi tan pequeño como él mismo, aun así, no significaba que los iban a dejar a solas y sin supervisión.

 

—Quería sentarme con él para saber qué está leyendo, profesora— respondió mirándola con ojos enormes y cargados de súplica. Notó como la mujer luchó consigo misma por unos instantes antes de aceptar con un movimiento de la mano y ella misma sentarse en la primera silla vacía que estaba a mano e invocar su propio libro.

 

Regulus que sonrió radiante, habiendo conseguido salirse con la suya se giró y borró la sonrisa en cuanto sus ojos grises se encontraron con los disgustados ojos negros.

 

—No te conozco, pero si eres igual que tu hermano y consigues las cosas de esta sucia manera creo que tendremos una vida muy difícil, porque no voy a tolerarlo.

 

Regulus se quedó helado, absolutamente incapaz de creerlo. No había dicho más que unas cuantas palabras y ya se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza por no comportarse adecuadamente.

 

Él había visto en Diagon, como algunos Daddy castigaban y regañaban a sus Babys por no cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ellos. Regulus núnca había hecho que nadie lo regañara por algo, sí, sus padres lo despreciaban la mayor parte del tiempo pero no por algo que hiciera, sinó por lo que era. En las clases que recibió siempre fue el mejor. Siempre correcto, servicial y educado, era casi perfecto, y, aun así, acababa de ser despreciado. Él no era un mimado en absoluto, él no había trabajado tanto para que ese idiota lo considerara igual a todas esas Babys mimadas que se creían el centro del universo.

 

Solo estiró la mano y le arrebató el libro cuando el chico volvió a ignorarlo. Ya ni siquiera era por la atención, era una cuestión de educación ¿Qué le enseñaban a los Daddys en Hogwarts que parecían pensar que era educado encerrarse en un libro a ignorar a los demás?

 

—Yo no me parezco a mi hermano y tú eres quien tendrá una vida difícil si no eres capaz de cumplir mis necesidades ¿Qué lees de todas formas? —Regulus no esperó por una respuesta y simplemente abrió el libro. Sus ojos recorrieron las páginas tan rápido como le fue posible, luego de unos minutos miró al chico que seguía comiendo, evitando su mirada de forma torpe— Estas son pociones demasiado avanzadas, sé que mi prima no es capaz de preparar nada de este libro ¿por qué lees esto tú? —sentía honesta curiosidad, no había razón para estudiar algo tan avanzado que ni siquiera iba a entender, a menos que ese chico tan simple de verdad fuera capaz de entender eso.

 

—Severus es el mejor alumno en pociones que el colegio ha tenido en siglos, señor Black —respondió la profesora limpiando sus gafas con un pañuelo de forma ausente—. El profesor Slughorn planea aceptarlo en las clases de TIMO el siguiente año si es capaz de aprender el currículo de tercero y cuarto año antes de pascua.

 

—¿Pascua? —la indignación se notó en su voz sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 

—Soy más que capaz de hacerlo —gruñó Severus, arrancándole el libro de las manos.

 

—No digo que no, pero a cualquiera le darían al menos la oportunidad hasta el próximo año ¡No es justo que no te lo den a ti! ¿Quién es Slughorn? Yo le voy a enseñar que no puede hacerte eso —McGonagall sonrió sin despegar los ojos de su libro, Severus por el contrario lucía molesto.

 

—No es asunto tuyo —reclamó bajándose de un salto del escritorio tomando a Regulus del codo cuando hizo el intento de salir a buscar al profesor —, esto es sobre mi educación y-

 

—iPero tú eres mío y voy a hacer que te respeten!

 

La respuesta fue instantánea.

 

Severus se sonrojó, soltándolo al instante como si quemara. Regulus ni siquiera lo notó y salió del aula dejando a un muy confundido chico y a la profesora aguantando una sonrisa.

 

Iban a ser una pareja asombrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno uno cortito! Quienes me leen ya saben que empiezo con cortos y terminan siendo capítulos un poquito más grandes conforme avanza la historia ¡Ahora! ¿Quién ama a Reg? ¿A Sev? ¿Alguien quiere tratar de adivinar la siguiente pareja? Sí la respuesta a una de esas preguntas es "yo" deja tu comentario ¡Y si quieres saber que va a pasar después sigue la historia!
> 
> LES AVISO QUE CHRYOSKANE ESTARÁ SUBIENDO UN NUEVO FIC LLAMADO "MIKROKOSMOS" Ahí les encargo que se pasen a leer que está buenisimo todo.
> 
> Los amo mucho mucho a todos, pero amo más a los que dejan comentarios uknow -?- En todo caso gracias por leer~  
> Nos vemos las siguiente semana o en estos días si me acuerdo de subir algo-?-  
> Besitos~

**Author's Note:**

> Al final no pude resistirme y es que ¡AY! Esta historia tiene meses escribiéndose sola, capítulo tras capítulo y yo solo me dejé llevar ¡En fin! ¿Les ha gustado este inicio? ¿Qué piensan de esta pequeña introducción? ¡PrinceBlack para el cora bebeces! ¿Alguien extrañó leer historias de ellos? porque yo extrañé vidas hacer cosas de mi OTP ¿Acaso Reg no es precioso? ¿Están curiosos sobre que va a pasar?
> 
> ¿Tiene preguntas respecto al fic? ¿Las parejas? ¡Quien adivine la tercera pareja de la historia puede pedirme un Drabble de lo que quiera! Dejen un comentario si han leído esto y les ha interesado al menos un poco.
> 
> Gracias de todo corazón por leer, espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo~
> 
> BeshitosBaiBai~


End file.
